beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Asurka County
Asurka County is the overall main protagonist of Beyblade Burst Super Z:The Blind Blader ''and he is a 14 year old american country farm boy,who loves his farm and his family more than anything in the world and wasn't interested in beyblading once he introduced to it by his little brother,Zenki and his ultimate rival,Dornoeus to think of it as uninteresting game. He only gotten interested into beyblade after a bit beast's spirit of a shattered up and almost destroyed bey with a corrupted dark resonance that was abandoned two years ago had connected to Asurka and once he found the bey itself, he was shocked by it's condition and took it home with him no matter what rumor he heard about it from others even his own family to keep it, understanding it, purifying it and finally, rebuilding and recreating it to call the bey,"Miracle Draven". Asurka is a unique, one-of-a-kind blader,who doesn't care about whether he is winning or losing as long as him and Draven are bonding and having fun during a bey battle unless Asurka and Draven think they are battling against worthy people or person who they think are worthy of battling them seriously and he really hate being the center of attention he gets on the daily to avoid it as much as he can to the point of not going to his press confredences and interviews. Appearance Personality Asurka is a very hardworking boy,who is very devoted to his family and his family's farm, and he could be considered an old-fashioned person since he is rarely seen using any type of technology whether he is traveling, at home or even at school and even if he does have to use technology or a cell phone, he only uses them when he thinks is truly necessary in his mind. Despite having an country background while being born and raised on a farm, he is a very intelligent kid,who would always bring A's on his tests and exams,but he doesn't care for it since he is mostly focused on helping around the farm and his family and sadly, it pleases them for him to be satisfied with it. He is often seen with a bored, tired, or either both expressions on his face and he rarely shows any other emotion unless he is willing to express his face aside from his voice and it's tone. Despite his usual bored demeanor, he is a very caring and understanding person, who can be very blunt with his words at times out of a habit of his and he cares deeply about his family and friends epecically Draven (Being his bey) and Cathaine (Being his close friend since childhood), and he will always help them out or give them advice whenever he is needed. He is very calm and patient, and he prefers to be around nature and animals since he loves anything to deal with the outdoors. Asurka is very fit and athletic than most of his friends since he could lift anything heavy and he does 100 push-ups every single day every morning. He can be very animal-like because he mostly hang out with the farm animals at the farm and he loves them to the point of acting like them most of the time to not mind it. Asurka loves his family and friends very dearly to the point of being extremely overprotective of them whenever he finds out that something bad happens to them and he has quite a bad temper that he gets from his mother that's so bad that he has a dark personality of his that other students call,'Dark Surka' because he seems like a different person than his normal self since he was way more dangerous and beast like that's very vengeful and unforgiving, and the only things that can cool him off more quickly is either his mother's nursery rhyme box, his mother's singing, Cathie's singing and about anything peaceful. When it came to beyblading, he was not interested in beyblading at first in the very beginning especially because of his sharp and sensitive ears that wasn't used to the noises that beyblade makes whenever they move and clash against one another. Even when he was introduced to Beyblade with his first youngest brother,Zenki and his ultimate rival, Dornoeus explain what is Beyblade and the concept as well as how it's played, he was completely uninterested,but he was very supportive of their love of the game and politely declined as well as encouraged the two to try to get into beyblade. The only two reasons he got into beyblade,which was learning a bit more about beyblade through his grandfather,who used to play beyblade when he was younger and after Draven's bit beast connecting with him one night and talked to him through a dream,which convinced him to give it a try as well as form a connection and bond of sorts before finding the bey. Relationships 'Bey' Miracle Draven The spirit inside Miracle Draven,who have a extremely strong bond and friendship with Asurka and is always talking with Asurka about everything especially when it comes to strategies and their feelings about certain things. 'Family' Richard County Ashley County Zenki County Sally County Zai County Kelly County Kevin County Elizabeth County Ben County Ally County Devin County Lizzy County Rosa County 'Friends''' Cathaine "Cathie" Rogers Dornoeus "X" Collins Grant Vanclicki Kai A.E. Thomaspton Sakura Royals Alexis Waters Ben Spines Kevin Vickson Max Zinkai Oscar Onir Nick Claws "Wolfie"-Surkia Kinsin Beyblade Info Plot Beyblade Battles Quotes Trivia References https://aminoapps.com/c/bbu/page/item/asurka-county/GloY_eLFVIzJjYwDw6x4WqQEWKezJ23YGr Category:Male Characters Category:Blader Category:Characters